Time Clock of the Heart
by chessqueen
Summary: COMPLETED. Lex and Lana. Slightly AU. Clark and Lex are still friends, and Lex and Chloe are still alive. This story begins in Paris,two months after Lana has left Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

            She used to spend her Saturday nights managing the Talon, going to the movies, and hanging out with friends, but tonight Lana Lang was spending it lying on her bed watching shadows dance across the walls.  Although she'd been in Paris for two months, the only people she knew were Henri and Danielle, her host parents.  But, she was glad she'd come, glad to have gotten out of Smallville.  She lay there, barely able to make out her reflection in the oval mirror across the room, the only light coming from an open window, as Dave Matthew's voice filled the room accompanied by car horns and people shouting, sounds from the street below.  This glorious noise was like a lilting lullaby, so much so that she failed to hear the front doorbell ring.  Instead, she lay focused on the brass lion's head knocker that opened and closed a drawer of the antique mahogany dresser next to her bed.  Suddenly, the sound of Danielle's voice jarred her from her reverie.

            "Lana, you have a guest."

            A guest, she thought as she sat upright in the bed.  Who would be visiting me, she wondered as she slipped on a pair of white flats.

            Gripped by curiosity, she flew down the stairs, then stopped.

Standing in the foyer, dressed in black twill pants, a blue oxford shirt, and an expensive black jacket was Lex Luthor.

            "Lex," Lana said as she rushed down the stairs.  Her first impulse was to throw her arms around him, but propriety held her back.  As if reading her mind though, he reached out and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

            "How's it going partner?" he asked as he stepped back and smiled.

"Fine.  What are you doing here?"

"I had business in Paris."

"It's great to see you."

"So, are you busy?  I was hoping you could show me the city."

"I'm totally free.  But as for me showing _you_ the city --," Lana said as she raised then dropped her arms exasperatedly.

"Then let me show you around."

"Sure," Lana said running her hand through her hair.  "Give me a minute to change?"

"You look fine."

She was dressed in a white peasant blouse with blue trim, jeans, and white flats – not the kind of outfit to go hobnobbing around Paris in.  "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Lex said cocking his head toward the door.  "Let's go."

"Danielle," Lana called out.  "We're leaving."

"Have a nice time," the other woman shouted from down the hall.

The warm nighttime air greeted Lana as soon as she opened the door.  The street was indeed crowded with people, Parisians and tourists alike.  The joie de vivre of the place was palpable as people rushed off to dine at one café or another. 

Parked in front of Henri and Danielle's flat was a black Mercedes Benz Coup.  As soon as the car's driver saw Lex, he leaped out of the car and opened the backseat door.  After they were settled, the driver started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Where to?" Lex asked.

"I don't know.  I've already visited the Louvre and Notre Dame."

"Have you been to the Eiffel Tower?"

"It's closed for repairs."

"Jean-Paul," Lex said to the driver.  "The Eiffel Tower."  Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call.

After he'd finished, Lana turned to him and said, "I didn't know you spoke fluent French."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said as he pushed a button, causing a partition to rise, closing them off from the driver.

Suddenly Lana's cheeks began to color and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  Gingerly, she touched her neck; it was warm. 

She didn't know why she felt shy and nervous.  But Lex was right; there was a lot she didn't know about him.  She did know he had his soft side though.  He'd come to the airport to wish her well when she'd left for Paris, the only person to do so.  He'd patiently taught her self-defense techniques after those frat boys had threatened her.  _And_, he'd kept the Talon open even though it was losing money just because he'd known how much it meant to her.

"How is everyone back in Smallville?"

"The same.  Chloe is still Smallville's roving reporter, and Clark is still Clark."

Clark Kent.  She hated to admit it, especially to herself, but he was one of the reasons she'd decided to come to Paris.  She'd had romantic feeling for him _once_, and knew that he had felt the same, but something had held him back.  Well, she'd had enough.  It was time for her to move on.

"How do you like Paris?"  Lex asked her.  "_Really_."

"Truthfully, I'm out of my element.  Big surprise huh," she said self-deprecatingly. 

"We're here sir," Jean-Paul said in English over the car's speaker.

Standing before them was the Eiffel Tower in all its steel magnificence. 

"Wow," Lana said looking up.  "How far up do we have to climb?"

"We could walk, but I was thinking of taking the elevator."

Lana quickly hopped out of Lex's car; he climbed out leisurely after her.

They entered a yellow box that Lana didn't think looked particularly safe.  As they ascended, she could feel herself beginning to panic.

"Lana, are you okay?" Lex asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she began.  But as the elevator lurched forward, she gasped, "No, I can't breathe."  It was if someone had wrapped a vise around her heart and lungs and was squeezing them for all they were worth.

"Relax," he said as he put his arms around her.  She could smell the light sent of his cologne.  She'd always liked it and had meant to ask him what it was, but the opportunity never presented itself.  She could also feel his muscular arms through the jacket, and they made her feel safe.  Clark had made her feel safe, but there were too many secrets between them.  Whitney had made her feel safe, but he was dead, killed in Afghanistan.

She sighed and without thinking, leaned against Lex.  Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms tighter around her.  Why, she wondered, as she became lost in his scent and the feel of his body against hers, had she never noticed how sleek, strong, and powerful he was.

"We're here," the porter said clanking open the elevator's doors.  Quickly, Lana's eyes flew open and she pulled away from Lex.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"That's okay.  Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah.  Thanks."

Tentatively, she stepped out of the elevator and onto the Tower's deck.  Before her lay all of Paris.  Lights from the surrounding buildings and the cars below blinded her. 

"Oh god, Lex.  It's beautiful," she said smiling up at him.  Lana noticed that he looked pleased and for some crazy reason that pleased her.

"I'm glad you like it."

Slowly she made her way to the Tower's edge.  Against her better judgment, she peeked over.  Suddenly, the cookies she'd eaten earlier that day began to make their way back up from her stomach into her throat.  "I think I'm going to be sick," she said edging back.

"Uh oh," Lex said as he rushed to grab her.  "Take a deep breath."

Lana stood and turned into his chest.  She could hear his heart beating through the silk fabric of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry.  I seem to be saying that a lot today.  Sorry," she said again then laughed.

"That's okay," Lex said drawing her closer to him with one hand and stroking her long brown hair with the other.  "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  Is there somewhere else you'd rather go?"

"Let me see," Lana said pulling back.  She thought about it for a minute.  "Mmmm.  Let's walk along the Seine.  I know it's totally pedestrian, but I want to do it anyway."

"Sure," Lex said as he offered her his arm.  She took it and with some trepidation, entered the elevator, closing her eyes as they headed down.  Lex moved behind her, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Lex," she began, her eyes still closed as the elevator jerked down.  "I like your cologne.  What's it called?"

"Aramis," he said.  "It was my mother's favorite."

"Nice," she said as she leaned back against him.

            Ten months after Lex Luthor had taken her to new heights, Lana Lang sat in Starbucks, formerly the Talon, across the table from Chloe Sullivan.

            "Tell me everything," Chloe said as she leaned over her café americano.     

"What can I say," Lana replied as she tossed her hair out of her face.  "Paris was great.  I stood face to face with the Mona Lisa.  I went to the top of the Eiffel Tower.  I walked along the Champs Elysées and the Seine."

            "Wow," Chloe said as she leaned back.  "It must be hard coming back to Smallville after all that."

            "Honestly, I really missed this place.  A lot has changed since I left."  Now that the Talon was a Starbucks, the Egyptian figures painted on its walls had been replaced with innocuous wallpaper.  Not surprisingly, the Smallville High kids no longer hung out there.  Instead, the clientele now consisted of young professionals, college students, and couples with small children.  Smallville had seemingly changed from a small Kansas town to suburbia.  "I was sorry to hear about Pete's parents.  Is he adjusting any better to Wichita Falls?"  After his parents' divorce and his mother's acceptance of a federal judgeship, Pete had moved with her to the area.

            "It's still kinda hard for him, but I think he's adapting."

            Lana had deliberately chosen a table near the front door, so every time the door's bell chimed, she automatically looked toward it. 

            Chloe followed her gaze, then said, "Clark couldn't come.  He said something about having to help his dad."

            Lana blushed.  Clark Kent had been a major source of tension between them for a long time so of course Chloe would assume she'd been looking for him, but how could she tell Chloe that it wasn't Clark she was looking for?

            "How is Mr. Kent doing?" Lana asked avoiding Chloe's gaze.

            "Okay, I guess.  You know how tight lipped the Kents are."

            She did, Lana thought as she broke off a piece of biscotti and popped it into her mouth.  

            "You look great Chloe.  Having your room to yourself again must have agreed with you."

            "Hey roomie, I'm glad you're back," Chloe said then playfully punched Lana in the arm.  "Speaking of looking great.  I can't get over your hair."

            "It was time for a change."  Instead of trailing down her back, it was now shoulder length, cut into a stylish asymmetrical bob, a new look for a new life. 

            "Mmm," Chloe said.  The bell over the door rang again.  Out of habit, Lana looked toward it.  Her heart stopped.  He really is quite handsome, she thought as she unconsciously brought her hand to the back of her neck.

            "Welcome back Lana," Lex Luthor said as he approached the table. 

            "Hey Lex," she said, her voice catching.  Did Chloe notice?

"How was Paris?"

            "It was great.  Thanks for upgrading my seat from business to first class.  It was a nice surprise."

            "Don't mention it.  It was the least I could do for my partner," he said then smiled at her.

            After almost a year of dating Lex, he could still make her feel like a giddy school girl.  In fact, at that very moment she had the urge to grin like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland, but suppressed the impulse.        

In her letters home to Chloe, she'd failed to mention that she'd gotten romantically involved with Lex.  Why?  A number of reasons.  One, she wanted to savor the relationship, keep it her and Lex's little secret.  Secondly, she didn't know how people would react.  Lana Lang and Lex Luthor, who would have thought it?  Lex was rich, powerful, and smart.  She, on the other hand, was just a small town girl.  Most importantly of all, how was Clark going to react to the news?  Lex was his best friend.  Be that as it may, Lana had convinced herself that there was no way Clark could still be harboring romantic feelings for her.  She hadn't seen him in a year and their 'relationship' had been awkward at best before she'd left. 

            "Lana.  Lana," she heard Lex say as if they were in a wind tunnel.  Shaking herself from her reverie, she immediately noticed him looking at her, an amused look on his face.  "Stop by the mansion later so we can talk more in depth," he said.

            "Yeah, sure."

            "Great," he said then walked up to the Starbucks counter.  After paying for and receiving his order, Lex turned, waved at Chloe and Lana, then walked out of the coffee shop.

            "Earth to Lana.  Earth to Lana," Chloe said, eyeing Lana suspiciously.  "What was that about?"

            "What?" Lana said as she brushed imaginary dust from her black cotton skirt.

            "You spaced out for a few seconds.  If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for Lex."

            Lana avoided the other girl's eyes. 

            "Lana," Chloe pressed.

            "Don't be silly.  Of course, I don't have a thing for Lex," she said.  Unfortunately, she sounded unconvincing even to herself.

            "Lana Lang," Chloe said incredulously.  "You and Lex Luthor.  How did that happen?"  
            "I don't know.  He was in Paris on business … a friendly face from home … one thing lead to another.  You can't tell anyone though.  Promise me Chloe."

            "I promise.  I promise.  But …," Chloe began then trailed off, uncertainty creeping onto her face.

            "But what?"

            "Does Clark know?"

            "Does Clark know what?" a male voice said from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

            Lana and Chloe turned around to see Clark Kent standing in the doorway a huge smile on his face.  He was tall, so much so that he seemed to take up the entire space from broad shoulder to broad shoulder as his biceps peeked out from under the sleeves of his red t-shirt.  One could tell the seasons by the shirts Clark Kent wore – tees during the spring and summer, flannel the rest of the year.

            "Does Clark know what?" he said as he walked over to their table and sat down.

            Chloe gave Lana a quick glance then stood up.  "Look at the time, I've gotta go.  Lana, I'll see you at home.  Bye Clark," she said then rushed out the door.

            "What was that about?" he asked, cocking his head in the direction Chloe had just left in.

            "You know Chloe," Lana said then laughed uneasily.  Apparently, Lex hasn't told him about us, she thought. 

            "So how are you?" he asked breathlessly, staring at her intently.  She was beautiful.  He'd stared at her picture everyday for the past year.  Of course, pictures didn't do her justice.  They didn't capture the sparkle in her eyes, the flush of her skin, or the lilting sound of her voice.

            The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable, causing her to shift in her chair, but he didn't seem to notice.  "Great," she said. 

            "I was wondering," Clark began then looked away.  After a few seconds, he looked back up at her.  "I was wondering," he said again then cleared his throat, "if you'd like to go out with me sometime," he finished then smiled.

            He'd come by the airport to see her off but hadn't had the nerve to approach her.  Though he had promised to ride with her to the airport, his unpredictable and chaotic life had gotten in the way.  Again.  At the time, he didn't think he could stomach her disappointment.  So, he'd watched as Lex said goodbye to her instead.  Well, he'd been kicking himself ever since.  In fact, he'd spent the past year going over every aspect of their relationship.  He knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.  And, he'd vowed that once she returned, he'd do everything in his power to convince her of that too.

            "I don't know what to say," Lana said.  And she didn't.  She didn't want to hurt him, but she was dating Lex now.

            "Say yes," he said eagerly. 

            Lana scanned the room to buy time.  In one corner, she saw a couple of college students bent over books talking excitedly, in another, was a mother with her three-year-old son.

            Please God, give me strength to tell him, she prayed.  "Clark, I'm seeing someone," she said in a rush.

            Her words cut like a knife.  "Someone you met in Paris?" he asked.  It had crossed his mind that she may meet someone new in France but now that he'd been confronted with that reality, it was still hard to swallow.

            "In a manner of speaking."

            "Meaning?" he asked.  "You once asked me to be honest with you, now I am asking the same of you."

            Damn, Lana thought, he has me there.  "It's Lex."

            "What about Lex?"

            "He's the guy I'm dating."

            The dagger in his heart twisted again.  Lex?  Lex was dating Lana!  But, but, but, he thought.  How?  When?  Why?  "I don't understand," he said.

            Lana could see the pain etched on his face.  She hadn't wanted to hurt him.  But how could she preach honesty if she wasn't willing to practice it herself?  "He came to Paris on business a few times …," she began then trailed off.

            "I should go," he said suddenly, as if in a daze.

            "Are you okay?"

            "No, I'm not," he said rising.  He then turned and walked out the door.

            Five minutes later, Clark Kent stood in front of Luthor mansion.  After ringing the bell and waiting a few minutes, the housekeeper let him in and immediately showed him to Lex's study, having recognized him from previous visits.

            "Clark, what a nice surprise," Lex said looking up from Luthor Corp's quarterly earnings report.  He sat behind an impressive, ornately carved mahogany desk, the top of which was piled high with file folders and paper.

            "Why didn't you tell me about you and Lana?"

            Lex's heart stopped.  He knew that this day would come, but that didn't make it any easier.  "I meant to tell you."

            "I've visited you almost every day for the past year.  Yet, you _never_ foundthe time to tell me.  How could you betray me like this?  You know how I feel about her."

            Lex sighed.  He did know, but now he felt the same way about her too.  There was something about Lana that drew him in.  After some reflection, he'd reasoned that it was probably her innocence.  She wasn't out to get something from him like everyone else in his life.  Besides, he could be strong for her, her knight in shining armor, instead of the bald freak the kids used to pick on in boarding school.  She looked up to and needed him, and that made him feel powerful and strong, more than besting his father or his enemies ever did.

            "Clark, Lana and I just happened."

            "You could have any woman you wanted, why did you have to pursue the only one I love?"

            "Try to understand," Lex said as he stood and took a step toward Clark.

            "Stay away from me.  It's taking all the strength I have not to smash your face in."

            "Can we talk about this?"

            "No," Clark said turning and walking toward the study's black wooden double doors.  He stopped and turned to face Lex.  "Everyone told me not to trust you, they were right.  We're no longer friends," he said then walked out of the room.

            Lex stood for a moment staring at the double doors then he walked over to his black leather couch and plopped down. He cared deeply for Lana.  But Clark was his best friend, his only real friend.  Clark had literally saved his life on more than one occasion.  Didn't he owe him a debt?  And if that debt was to leave Lana alone, shouldn't he be willing to pay it?

            But in the end, whom did he owe the most allegiance to – himself, Lana, or Clark?


	3. Chapter 3

            The ornateness of his study suddenly felt oppressive, the dark wood mirroring his dark mood.

            Whom did he owe his allegiance to?  Himself, of course.  If there was one thing Lionel had taught him, that was it. 

In recent years, he'd been significantly burned twice by women.  Though he hadn't really trusted Lady Victoria, he'd seen her as the perfect partner in crime.  They had similar backgrounds, both growing up without mothers, raised by fathers who were ruthless.  But she'd betrayed him with his own father, and then she'd betrayed them both.

            Then there was Helen, Lex thought as he stood and walked over to the bar.  Nimbly, he poured himself a scotch.  She'd made Lady Victoria look like the Virgin Mary.  He'd wanted desperately to believe that she really loved him.  With her guidance and love, he'd actually thought he could become a better man, unlearn all those things his father had taught him about loyalty, love, and cruelty.  But after Helen had tried to kill him, it had been Lionel's tutelage that had ultimately saved him.  How ironic, father really did know best.

            He cared about Lana, and he knew she was a good and honest person.  He respected her far more than any woman he'd ever been with.  He also knew that if he left her, she'd be okay.  He'd watched her grow from being the quarterback's girlfriend to a woman who had traveled halfway around the world to create a better life for herself.

            Clark, on the other hand, was another matter altogether, Lex thought as he took a swig of his drink.  He knew Clark was hiding something.  He also knew that he'd never get close enough to Clark to find out what it was if he stayed with Lana. 

            As Lex poured himself another drink, he heard a soft knock at the door.  "Come in," he said, putting the glass down.

            The door opened and in walked Lana.  "Hey," she said as she glided across the room to stand in front of him.  Tentatively, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the mouth.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close.  But sensing that something was wrong, she pulled away, and looked into his eyes.  "What's wrong?" she asked, touching the side of his face.

            "Nothing," he said turning his back to her.

            "Don't lie to me Lex."

            He sighed.  "Clark was just here."

            "Oh."

            "He didn't take the news that we're seeing each other well."

            "I know that must have been hard for you," Lana said as she touched his shoulder.  "He would have found out about us eventually.  It's better he heard it from one of us."

            Better for whom Lex wanted to ask but knew not to.  If he'd had his way, he would have preferred to keep Clark in the dark about his and Lana's relationship.  "Lana," Lex said after a few moments of silence.  "I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

            "Why?"

            "Luthor Corp is growing and I don't have time to manage it and spend time with you."

            Lana's heart fell.  "I thought you cared about me," she said.  She was careful not to use the word love.  Though she loved him, she didn't know how he felt about her.  Sometimes she wondered if Lex just tolerated her as one did a cute little sister.  Albeit, a cute little sister one made out with on a regular basis.

            "I do.  That's why I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

            "I know Clark is your friend and you don't want to hurt him.  He's my friend too.  But Lex, we have a right to live our lives."  She knew that by entering into a relationship with Lex, Clark would be an issue.  She'd grown up over the last two years and was ready to move on with her life.  Moving on meant leaving Clark behind romantically.  She knew that she and Lex weren't destined to spend forever together, but he was the right person for her at this time in her life.  He'd been the only one to support her from the beginning, no questions asked, when she'd began to strike out on her own and create a new life for herself.  Unlike everyone else, he had been willing to let her change.

            "You're right, Clark is my friend and I don't want to hurt him.  But the fact remains that Luthor Corp is my first priority which precludes me from seeing you."

            "Fine," Lana said as an errant tear fell from her eye.  "I never harbored any illusions about us, but I thought you were stronger than this." 

            He cared about her.  He didn't know if it was love, but he'd felt something between them.  Of course, he couldn't tell her that now.  A man couldn't show vulnerability.  Vulnerability was weakness and no one respected weakness.  "Have you ever heard the parable about the scorpion and the dog?"

            "Lex …," Lana began.

            "You'll find this enlightening.  A dog and a scorpion are standing on a riverbank.  The scorpion, knowing that it can't make it across the river alone, turns to the dog and asks if he can ride across on its back.  The dog refuses, saying to the scorpion, 'If I do, you'll sting me and I'll die.'  In response, the scorpion replies, 'Don't be silly.  If I sting you then I'll die too.'  The dog thinks about it for a few minutes then agrees to allow the scorpion to ride its back as it swims across the river.  But halfway across the river, the dog feels the scorpion's sting.  'You fool,' the dog cries.  'Why did you do that?  Now we're both going to die.'  The scorpion replies 'I know.  I couldn't help myself, it's in my nature.'"  Lex finished then picked up his glass of scotch.  "You should leave Lana."

            She wanted to say something, to protest, but she knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind.  Thus, she turned, walked across the room, and out the door.

            Lex stood for a few moments with his glass in hand, then walked over to his desk.  After sitting down, he picked up the Luthor Corp quarterly earnings report and began reading.


End file.
